Amor por una mordida
by JazHale
Summary: Años despues de la muerte de Irina, las Denali deciden mudarse de ciudad, es cuando Tanya encuentra su verdadero amor... en un humano  Basado en Twilight


_**Prologo**_

_**Tanya POV**_

Nunca pensé enamorarme, y mucho menos de un humano. Pero allí estaba, arreglándome para salir con el. El era tan genial, tan guapo, tan…perfecto. El estaba esperando me abajo en la escalera.

¡Tanya, baja ya! – gritó Kate

¡Ya voy! – respondí.

Bajé y el estaba allí esperando me. Se veía tan lindo. Su cabello oscuro hacía que sus ojos azules me encantaran mas…

_**Capitulo 1. Decisión**_

_**Tanya POV**_

Era una hermosa tarde. Yo estaba tirada sobre el sillón de la sala de nuestra casa en Denali. Estaba atardeciendo. Kate estaba con Garret en algún lugar del bosque que había cerca. Carmen y Eleazar estabas sentados junto a la ventana hablando de cualquier cosa. Yo estaba viendo la TV y pensando en lo que había pasado hace ya 7 años. Había sido el día en que Irina había muerto. Kate estaba feliz con Garret por eso no estaba deprimida como yo, y Carmen también estaba feliz con Eleazar. En cambio yo, estaba sola y deprimida. Nunca me había sentido así. Sentía un vacío enorme en mi.

Se hizo de noche muy rápido, pero eso a mi que me importaba, si después de todo, yo no dormía. Kate y Garret aun no volvían. Después de un rato de largo silencio (a excepción de la TV) Carmen decidió hablar.

¿Tanya? – dijo cuando entró en la casa.

¿Qué quieres? – le dije yo. Estaba muy deprimida y de mal humor. Levanté la cabeza para mirarla.

¿Por qué estas asi? – dijo y se sentó junto a mi. Como yo estaba tan deprimida, Carmen era como mi "mamá".

¿Sabes que fecha es hoy? – le dije. Ella me miró con cara triste y bajó la mirada.

No puedes estar así toda la vida – me dijo ella. Yo la miré asombrada.

¿Entonces, como quieres que esté, Carmen? – le dije algo enojada –. No soy como tu y Kate que se olvidaron tan rápido de Irina. Ella era mi hermana. La quería mucho. ¿O que? ¿Si yo muero mañana te olvidarías de mi tan rapido?

Ella se estremeció ante mi ejemplo y se quedó callada. Me paré del sillón y subí a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y me senté en el piso. Irina, Kate, Carmen y yo disfrutábamos tomarnos fotos juntas. Tenía muchas fotos de nosotras. Las vi por largas horas.

Amaneció y yo seguía viendo fotos. Me paré para cambiarme de ropa. Me puse una blusa roja y una falda blanca. También me use unos tacones negros hermosos. Me puse frente a un espejo y me di cuenta que mis ojos estaban casi negros.

Bajé las escaleras y lo primero que me encontré fue a Kate esperándome.

Tanya, tenemos que hablar – me dijo seria. Camino hasta el sillón y se sentó. Luego me hizo una seña para que me sentara junto a ella. Eso hice.

¿Qué quieres hablar, Kate? – dije yo fríamente. Aun no terminaban mis días de depresión.

Quiero saber que te pasa – me dijo –. Comprendo que extrañes a Irina, yo también la extraño mucho, pero esto ya no es solo en el aniversario de su muerte, ahora es siempre. Ya nunca sonríes. Ya ni recuerdo como luces sonriendo.

Me quedé en silencio y ella también. Bajé la mirada. Ella tenía razón. No podía estar siempre deprimida por Irina. Pero para mi no era fácil como para ella. Ella tenía a Garret, yo no. Yo estaba totalmente sola desde que ella estaba con Garret e Irina no estaba. Nadie me acompañaba nunca. Por eso estaba en ese estado de depresión. Estaba celosa por que ellas tenían pareja y yo no. Pero en el medio de la nada (donde vivíamos) no iba a encontrar nada.

¿Kate te puedo preguntar algo? – le dije.

¿Qué? – me dijo ella en respuesta y se volteó para mirarme.

¿No te importaría si me voy un tiempo? – le pregunté. Ella puso una cara de tristeza.

¿Q-Que? – me dijo. Odiábamos estar separadas –. No te puedes ir. No sin mi, sin Carmen…

Ya, calla, Kate – la interrumpí –. Ya tomé mi decisión.

Capitulo 2. Reunión de la familia (aquelarre)

No, no puedes irte – dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

Kate, entiende, me voy a ir. Si quiero distraerme tengo que irme de aquí – respondí mientras me paré junto a ella.

Ella se quedó en silencio y se fue corriendo. Volvió luego de tres segundos… con Carmen.

¿Qué es esa estupidez de que te quieres ir, Tanya? – dijo ella poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

Me voy, Carmen. Ni tu ni Kate ni Garret ni mucho menos Eleazar me van a hace quedarme.


End file.
